The Shadow Chronicles Book 1: The Shadow Avatar
by Emo The Writer
Summary: Set in the future of the Last Airbender series, this story follows Shadow in a completely new world. There are the original 4 nations, but now there are more, and, luckily, all the lands are at peace. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Explanation

The Chronicles Of A Shadow: Book 1:

The Shadow Avatar

Chapter 1:

Explanation

My name is Shadow, and if you're reading this, I'm more than likely dead.

Now, I want to explain to you about Differentiating Parallel Dimensional Planes (D.P.D.P.). This is something I discovered. There are an infinite amount of dimensional planes parallel to this one (the one with Earth). As soon as you enter one, you are basically cloned. These clones are actually you; they have your knowledge, personality, etc. They will then stay in the current dimensional plane, and live out their lives.

These planes are, when discovered a blank space of whiteness. You can than forge your own realm out of it, from pure imagination (all you have to do is think it and it will be there). As long as you are the first person there, you can rule the area. I have created a couple of these dimensions of my own, which are basically my own experiments. I tried to recreate several well known media items (like shows and books and what not) to see how it works out.

I cannot reveal the secret of how I found these out, because the information may go into the wrong hands. All the knowledge of these clones is relayed only to the original, but the original may chose to share this knowledge with the clones, as I have. After this knowledge was relayed to me, I started writing these journals. This is the first one, and it is about the life of an emo. All of these books will be placed in first person view. This is the Fanfic of Avatar: The Last Airbender that I have made; you must note all of these clones are called Shadow. Also, these books will be in chapter form, because I'm writing them as I get them, so if there's a pause, I'll end the chapter there.

Have A Good Time Learning All The Secrets Of A Shadow!


	2. Chapter 2: Emo Little Shadow

Chapter 2: The Emo Little Shadow

My name is Shadow. I may be a clone of the original, but I have parents, because I was actually given birth to, Shadow appearing only influenced a couple of things, such as my looks and personality.

Let's get started shall we?

There are a total of seven elements, each having a nation dedicated to it's power, and a select few of them, can bend these elements. The bending power is in all genes, it just needs to be accessed, and only a select few can. Once every hundred years, there are seven benders born, who can master all of them. This all happened because of the last air bender, Aang. He, after many years of being an Avatar, married Katara. They had a kid, who could bend air, and water, and was the next avatar. This was the first and last interracial marriage, because after it, more than one avatar was present at a time.

Now, if you are familiar with the legends, there were only four nations at the time, but that is because no one had ventured far enough to discover the other six, which were: Shadow, Spirit, Light, Horror, Life, and Chaos. Now after the nations met up, a lot of people thought of heresy with the other three tribes, and chaos broke out. So the found an empty space of land, and all the benders at the time, created a barrier keeping everything there in place. This nation was called The Nation Of Chaos.

It wasn't a real nation, but a land where all chaos is automatically sent with the barrier keepers, which are ten gems, the ten in each of their pedestals, and in each nation it automatically sends evil doers into the Chaos realm. The gems keep the barrier in place, and so are in one spot, which is on a pedestal in a temple located in the center of each nation. The gems are senders, but receive the power to exile evil doers into the Chaos Realm, from the elements. Now, the final gem which is a receiver is located in the center of the chaos realm, and so far is impossible to obtain. I need to find out what happens when you get all of them.

Before we continue, I need to tell you how advanced we are. We are as advanced as Earth. We got the Xbox 360, we got IPads, too (in fact, we have everything Earth does, except maybe over population, pollution, and mad crimes all over the place [they're occasional]).

Back to spirit bending, spirit bending is basically controlling over the spirit, such as influencing emotions, but the Avatars can do a special type of spirit bending, which was only performed once, and it was by Aang, to the Fire Lord. He took away his bending.

Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Shadow, Spirit, Light, Chaos, Horror, and Life are the ten bendable abilities. Air bending, after being resurfaced by Aang's child's ability to 'dual-wield' Air and Water (it spread down through the family), is now thriving. They basically control airplanes and it's really cool when you see a random bender on a sky bison controlling an airplane in the night sky. The Fire Nation is again at peace with all other nations and provinces. They're basically the industrialized center of the world (trust me, I live there). We use our Fire abilities for blacksmithing and can produce quite a load per day. The Water Nation is lunar based, which is pretty damn cool. I'd love to be awake at night and asleep during the day! It's so weird, that I think its pure genius. Although, it probably has to do with the moon being the best water bender out there, and the legendary peace fish {you have to have seen the Yin-Yan fish episode to know what I'm talking about It's the one where Princess Yue gives up her life to be the Moon Fish thingy. Poor Sokkah! }, and all that mumbo-jumbo that's pretty cool. Also, not that I tell anyone I'm interested, there's the princess. She's supposed to be so in touch with the ocean that her hair is every shade of blue. This makes her on the 'Hottest Chicks Out There' magazine crap. She's supposedly the most beautiful and powerful girl of her age (which coincidentally, is within a year's range of mine). I've actually been wanting to meet her because I heard somewhere that despite her aristocratic nature, she's a wild tomboy who likes adventure. Maybe I can host some kind of uber Water/Fire international party thingy so I could meet Krystal (that's her name [cool, huh?]). Being a prince gives me that kind of power. Oh wait, did I forget to mention that? Oh well. Before we got on to me being a prince, I gotta skip Earth for a sec. and go straight to Shadow (I mean the nation, not myself in third person). It's basically a land of darkness. Everyone there has black hair, and there's lots of depression. I dunno what else to say, but it's pretty cool. You got big black buildings and it's like emo/goth paradise (right, I'm a bit emo myself, so I like the land. I blame my mom for it). Right, so my mom happened to be the princess of that land, while my dad was the prince of the Fire Nation. Luckily, I'm not a stuck-up spoilt aristocrat. I'm, speaking for myself here, a badass motherfucker. I go to the gym, I camp out in the woods (hardcore style), and I've used/tested some weaponry like guns and ballistic knives before. So, my mom and dad got together, major honeymoon, my mom announces pregnancy, my dad has heart attack, and BAM! I'm the result. So what advantages do I get? I own two countries, two castles, and some huge-ass businesses. But if my parents heard me say that, they'd laugh and say I was too young and say "Wait 'till you're king before you say ya' own all that crap!" All I have to do is request some kind of party, forge my parents' signature, ask out Krystal, and deal with the consequences later. Alright, now that I'm done scheming about plans that'll never work (and I still might try them), I can get back to explaining crap up for you. Earth Nation… Not much to say there other than rocks. Oh yeah, and their Rock Candy's good for going hardcore and roughing it up (that shit's so hard to eat, I swear I broke a molar on it) when surviving in the woods and what not. The Spirit nation is pretty cool. It's like sisters with the Light nation, so they're pretty similar. Basically, tall white buildings and castles. There's orbs of pure light or spirit (depending on nation) all around, and I must say, it's really peaceful and cool there. I love to go sightseeing there during the winter. Also, the light benders, who usually have white hair, can materialize light and send it anywhere. The can make like Patronuses and can absorb light to heal or just cause darkness. Spirit bending is all about your soul and stuff, It sounded pretty hippie-ish to me, so I slept in class during the lesson. But, the benders look pretty much like light benders, except blond and are scarier to piss off, as they can take away your bending (not forever, like Aang, but for a limited time). Next is Chaos. Fairly straightforward, land of chaos. There's death and destruction properly contained to the land there. All negative energy is centralized around it. Also, I'm not sure if this is true or not, but basically it's dark there and you can hide out in a bunch of abandoned buildings if you have to go there (like if you want to steal/borrow the central gem for experimentation) and have to spend an extended period of time there. Horror is definitely the scariest. You've got your worst nightmares, fears, and all this moaning in pain and screams of fear in your head. The people who live there are freaks! They could just walk up to you as if it was nothing and smile, while you're being mentally destroyed on the inside. Instead of healing the soul, like spirit benders, these people can destroy your soul and are good at torture investigation. Never, ever, in a million bajillion fucking years, get a date whose parents have ever lived (or are living in) the Horror Nation. Finally, we have Life. This one is by far the trickiest and most complex. They work with your 'inner life' not the kind that revolves around you living and dying, but in a way it kind of does. One really powerful ability the benders have is to make you feel the need to live… And the ability to take away your need, your want, your will to be alive. Very powerful ability, indeed it is. So now you've got a general overview. Tomorrow, I will attempt my plan for asking Krystal out.

A/N: I'M FINALLY WRITING AGAINS! I finally can. In case you didn't know, I felt like complete shit and just couldn't write for that whole time I was gone. I just didn't feel like doing ANYTHING. So now that I've uploaded once in a blue moon, I can crawl back into my cave… With my precious. MY PRECIOUS! (You gotta love that monster thingy!).


End file.
